Lovecats
by rageagainstyou
Summary: Sasuke's back and things aren't as simple as Naruto thought, too much keeps getting in the way. How can they cope with all the past, with all the present? SasuNaru, NaruSasu.


**Lovecats.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

First fic posted woaah.

Warning: So, this is a NaruSasu/SasuNaru, whatever (don't like it, simple: don't read). They can switch places anytime don't you think? It's much more, uh... fun. Yeah. And, maybe, there will be a lot of Sai and Sakura on this fic. I love them both, and I'm getting tired of all that Sakura bashing (I swear she's way cooler now in Shippuden!) and lack of... Sainess in most of the fics. I don't know why but I find Sai amusing. He's so weird, but in a creepy hilarious kind of way. Not in a creepy creepy kind, like Orochimaru. Blegh.

I don't know where's this fic going, I just want to practice my English. If you see anything weird (typos, grammar, general monstrosities), please let me know. I would appreciate it. A lot.

Also, if you got an idea for the story, feel free to review.

**1. Cut here.**

_But how many times can I walk away and wish "If only..."  
But how many times can I talk this way and wish "If only..."  
Keep on making the same mistake  
Keep on aching the same heartbreak  
I wish "If only..." _

_-Cut Here, The Cure._

-Oh, come on now. Stop sulking, you're being childish.

- I AM NOT-

A death glare was sent to his way. Naruto knew better, ignoring that glare resulted in receiving a punch in the gut, courtesy from Sakura. It was so not worth it.

- Whatever. Like I care for that bastard- Naruto mumbled. _Oh, so it is because of The Bastard._

- So, anyways, what are you doing this weekend? - _Smooth. Great tactic, Sakura. Beat around the bush until you get to the core of the problem_.

- Oi! Sakura-chan! Finally, you realized my great-

- Shut up, tard! - a loud smack was heard. _Ouch_. - I was thinking about going to pick up some ingredients from the forest for my special soldier pills.

- ... so?

- I'll be needing some help- _Sight. You're really dense, Naruto_.

- Oh... Oh! Of course, Sakura-chan! Count on me! Maybe after we could go for some-

- THAT'S NOT going to happen – Giggles. _Woops_.

- Hu? What was that?

- Wh-hat? I didn't hear a think. Hehe – _Stop scratching your head and say something! _, uhm... - _A ha_.- Now I gotta go, I have to tell Sasuke-kun about the weekend, so...

- WHAT?! NO! WHY THE HELL WOULD WE BE NEEDING HIS HELP A-

- STOP SCREAMING, YOU IDIOT! - Another smack. _Are there any neurones left in the blonde's head? Not that there were that many to begin with, anyway._- Geez, what's the big fuss? You usually fight and all but you're both so touchy lately. Did you get on a big one this time?-_Well, right to the point. It's not like Naruto is a complicated person._

Concern washed her voice. _Ah, we're really worried about both of you, Naruto. What's this all about?_

- W-well, I don't know really, Sakura-chan. He's been acting really weird lately, and I don't know why. The Bastard's shunning me from his life and it fuc- _Ahem_-...hurts me. I mean, at last he's returned. We should be making up for the time lost, but instead he's just behaving like a fuc- _Ahem-_, as-_Ahem_-, you-know-what. He's being such a... ow Sakura-chan! No fair! He deserves to be treated like that! I mean, we should be making bonds and sparring together, and drinking together, and having fun together, and buying me ramen, and... - _Smack. Nice, silence. Too much rambling._

- Now, now, let's focus. So, you don't have the slightest idea of what's going on?

- Uh... no.

- I almost forgot I'm dealing with you, Naruto.-Sakura smiled._ So he IS dense._

- Oi! What's that supposed to mean? -Giggle. _Oh God, don't look at my hiding spot like that, Sakura.-_ Hu? Did that bush just giggled?

- Are you stupid? Of course not...

- ...

- Hey, didn't you have to meet Shikamaru at six? - _Distraction skills!_

- Shikamaru! You're right! Gotta go! Bye, Sakura-chan! - Naruto made a salute and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

- He definetly suffers ADD... - sighted Sakura, massaging her temples-. Sai, you almost had us caught! What about your ANBU stealth?

A ghostly pale guy emerged from the bushes. He had a sincere serene smile plastered on his face as he got closer to the medic-nin.

- I'm sorry, Sakura. I couldn't resist.

She frowned but kept a friendly stare at her teammate. _Boys_, she groaned inwardly.

- Hm. It was a waste of time, we didn't get a single clue of what's happening between the two of them. - The medic-nin seemed rather worried at the perspective. Team 7 was falling apart.

- That's not completely true- Sai continued on smiling-. We do know that it is, basically, Sasuke's problem. It must have been something that affected him, one and only. That's why Naruto doesn't know what's going on. He's just aware of Sasuke's behavior towards him. - Sai mentally patted himself on the back. Reading all those books with social skills advices had been for the best.

- You're right- she smiled-. Then, we've got a problem.

- And it would be...?

- We've got to convince Sasuke-kun on spilling the beans.

They went silent for a minute, pondering.

- And Sai...

- Yes, Sakura?

- Stop giggling. You sound like a chick.

-

_God, please, make it stop. _

Sasuke groaned. He had been curled up on the couch in fetal position for about two hours. That was the only way he could stop the sickening feeling that produced spasms through his entire body.

_The headache, god. Kill me, now._

The room was covered in darkness, and the air smelled _and felt _musky. It was the way it was supposed to be. The way_ this house_ should be. Somber, filthy, disheveled. A house holding such a bloody abominable past must be like this. Like hell in earth.

He held an enormous amount of hate to the Uchiha mansion. It was the place which had nurtured his demented machinations of vengeance. It was here where, when he was younger, he had stood silent for hours, just contemplating about the day that changed his life. Instead of going out to play ninja games with kids around his age, he kept brooding over blood, death, loss, and of course, vengeance. _Vengeance_. The most important word in his existence.

_Why won't it stop?_

So, the fact that he chose to live inside the Uchiha's compounds was really a demonstration of how much of a sadist he was. After the attack of Konoha, after realizing how thick his plans about eliminating everyone in the village were, after stooding up for Konoha and killing the ones who deserved to be punished (Danzou and the elders – part because of avenging his brother, part because they were traitors and consequently a threat for the Hokage and the village), he was judged by the authorities, which demanded a probation time until he could return to his position as a ninja (he still remembered the yells and whines of Naruto defending him).

He proved he had changed (with _a lot _of help from his so-called team) and they let them put back on his hitai-ate. Though he was still under the black list of most of the ninjas and civilians, Sasuke was relieved he was able to fulfill his vocational aims. He was a fighter at soul.

Under that period of time, Naruto actually offered him a place to stay. Firstly, the Uchiha declined as politely as he could (with a cold 'no'), but, at the fifth proposal, Sasuke snorted and told him he prefered to be struck by a lightning and then pissed off by Akamaru than living in with a pig like him (Truth to be told, the blond is not well known for his hygiene methods). That comment resulted in a long, verbal war, which ended in both covered with blood and dirt and totally aphonic. The offering and further communication of any kind stopped, of course, and Sasuke decided to stay at the mansion (which was even filthier than Naruto's place, but, anyway).

_My head's spinning. I think it's falling apart._

And, even if he would never admit it willingly, day by day, living between the ghosts of past and the dust of the present, he got more and more depressed.

_Brother..._

It was noon and he could hear birds chirping (like war drums of hell for his headache) but no footsteps of villagers going through their morning duties. They feared and hated the place as much as they hated him. The Uchiha name was no longer the subject of admiration and praise. That's what happens when a name (when an entire family) gets involved with a plot of massacre and treason.

The sun was probably high and shiny. A perfect day for feeling alive. But how could he know? He was surrounded by darkness.

Emerald eyes focused on him.

- Sasuke-kun? - A female voice whispered.

- Hmmm... - He hadn't noticed Sakura entering the house.

- Are... are you ok? I'm sorry – Sakura drawed a dusty curtain and sunlight entered the room -, I knocked a few times but you didn't answer. But I needed to ask you something and...

Sasuke immediately closed his eyes, irritated, the light too much bright to bear.

- I'm sorry – She repeated softly, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

- Stop apologizing – he snapped, getting up the couch holding his head with a pained expression.

- Sorry... ugh, _right_. I... Oh god, what happened to you?

- Don't worry, just a bad night – _Or a bad life_ -. What do you want?

- I... was wondering if you could help me picking up some ingredients for my soldier pills, they're rea -

- No.

- Bu-but Sasuke-kun,please? - She was finding really hard to talk to him, less to convince him of anything. It was hard. This was not the Sasuke who left years ago. - It'll be good for you to get some fresh air and... maybe a tan. Yeah. And I'll make you an extra portion of pills, they're great for training.

- She smiled nervously, fingers still scratching her cheek leaving a red mark.

- No, sorry, Sakura. But thanks for the onigiri from the other day – He said, walking past her heading for the kitchen -. It was good.

Sakura stood there for a moment, really pissed at herself. How stupid for her to think it'll be that easy. With a sight, she exited the mansion, only after she'd drawed all the curtains of the room wide open.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood before the fridge, staring emotionless at a half-eaten onigiri. Suddently, the headache had dissapeared, leaving only the sickening feeling on his stomach and emptiness in his chest.

_Great._

-

- W-w-ell then, N-aruto-kun, g-goodbye – a bright blush crept through Hinata's face as she tried to hide her face, smiling softly.

- Bye Hinata! Good luck with your training!

Naruto grinned as he saw the weird but nice girl walk away. Then he crossed his arms behind his head and glanced lazily at his surroundings. Is was a great, clear day. His gaze stopped at the sight of a massive dark compound. The Uchiha's.

_Bastard_.

Moodly, he strode off to Ichikaru's. Ramen was the best medicine to forget chicken-assed assholes who clearly did not deserve his affection (_attention, attention_). No, _free ramen_ was best. Naruto smiled and took the direction to Iruka's home. Yeah, definitely, free ramen was best.

Somewhere not too far Shikamaru sighed looking at the clouds. _Naruto forgot again about our appointment. Troublesome._


End file.
